


Unlikely Reconnection

by minsugastan



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hooni is a Hooker, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Soorim had a teenage crush on Hooni, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsugastan/pseuds/minsugastan
Summary: Jung Soorim is pent up full of sexual frustration and decides to book a session with a hooker. He ends up having an unlikely meeting with his old friend, Lee Hoon.
Relationships: Jung Soorim & Lee Hooni, Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like chapter one! Chapter two is coming soon you just wait. ;)

Ding!  
Soorim's phone flashes on as a notification from the app BL slides across the screen. The notification read:  
"A session at XXmotel is now available! Click to book,"   
.  
.  
.  
It was 10 pm and Soorim had never felt more crummy. After months of fighting, he and his girlfriend had finally broken up. However, that's not the reason Jung Soorim felt morose. Months of arguing with her also meant he hadn't had sex in five and a half months. It might not seem long to other people, but for Soorim, a young man in his early twenties, five months felt closer to a year. Even after a week of jerking off, post-breakup, Soorim wanted. No...needed sexual human contact.   
And that's how he found himself searching for an appointment on BL, an app for ordering hookers.   
He quickly set preferences, clicking both male and female and then bottom. He entered the name of the proximal motel, then waited. 

Ding!  
Soorim's phone flashed on as a notification from the app BL slid across the screen. The notification read:  
"A session at XXmotel is now available! Click to book,"   
Soorim once again checked the time. It was 10:19 pm so he picked the 10:45 time slot. That should give him enough time to shower and arrive at the hotel, he thought.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Soorim sat on the motel bed and sent the room number through the app. He was excited, as he hadn't used BL since his senior year of high school. The door creaked open and revealed a short-statured man with a trench coat covering most of his body, black hair that partially covered his eyes, with a halfway burned cigarette hanging from the corner of his pink lips. 

"Jung Soorim?  
'  
"That's me."  
Upon hearing Soorim's reply, the man stepped forward in front of Soorim and slipped off his long trench coat to expose bare porcelain thighs and arms. Soorim surveyed the enticing man, mentally ripping off the hooker's tank top and boyshorts with his gaze. Then he realized something startling.   
The man in front of him was none other than his friend from almost a decade ago, Lee Hooni. 

"Hooni?" Soorim blurted.   
The man blew a puff of smoke in Soorim's face before smothering out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. 

"Yes?"

Eyes widening, Soorim grabbed the thrown trench coat and draped it around Hooni. 

"Hooni, what are you doing?" 

“Getting paid, Soorim” Hooni replied, using two fingers to push Soorim's chest down.

Soorim felt his back hit the soft cotton sheets. He couldn’t think straight. Should he just let Hooni keep going? He knew he should stop Hooni, but Soorim’s buried teenage crush had reemerged once he laid eyes on Hooni’s creamy thighs and flat stomach. He couldn’t control how attracted he was to him. He couldn’t deny that the man in front of him still made his face burn red. 

Soorim’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a small hand gripping the base of his dick, slowly pumping up and down. 

“Hooni! You don’t need to do this.” 

Hoon ignored Soorim as he licked the tip of his cock. Slowly working his tongue to the bottom. Soorim sighed, “Ah Hooni.”   
With that, Hooni slid Soorim into his mouth until tears pricked the sides of his eyes, feeling Soorim hit the back of his throat. Soorim grabbed the back of Hoon’s head and started to thrust in and out, groaning softly while looking into Hooni’s glazed over eyes. What could he do? Hooni’s tongue felt incredible and the look in his eyes made Soorim lose control. After minutes of thrusting and licking, Hooni felt Soorim spilling into his mouth. 

“Mmhn!” 

Soorim pulled out. 

“It's okay, you can spit it out, Hooni”   
Soorim held his hand out in front of Hooni’s mouth as his own release dribbled into his hand. Soorim almost moaned at the sight of Hooni with cum dripping down his tongue and chin, with an alluring gaze that made Soorim want to bend Hooni over and play with him like a toy.   
So that's what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is highkey rushed, I'm sorry! I've had massive writer's block. I'm prob gonna do a bonus chapter after this one.

Soorim sat up and captured both of Hooni’s wrists with one hand, pulling him onto the queen sized bed. 

“I’ll prep you” Soorim breathed out.

He reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out the complementary packet of lube, squeezing it onto his fingers. Hooni flipped onto his stomach, hiding his face from embarrassment. He didn’t want Soorim to see how red his cheeks were.  
He felt Soorim push one long finger into his hole, the girth already stretching him out so much. Hooni could tell this definitely wasn’t Soorim’s first time prepping a man’s ass.  
After pumping his finger in and out over and over, grazing Hooni’s sweet spot, Soorim added another finger, making sure to curl his fingers as he pushed in. 

“Ah! Mhn” 

Soorim blushed as he listened to Hooni whimper. He’d had enough. Pulling Hooni up onto all fours, Soorim thrusted into Hooni, both of them groaning in unison. 

“Hyung, you’re so tight. Are you trying to break off my dick?” 

Before Hooni could reply, Soorim reached to touch Hooni’s front, making him looser. 

He kept his hand on Hooni’s dick while thrusting. 

“Ah Soorim! If you touch both I might-!” A hard thrust interrupted him. 

“Ah! Soorim!” Hooni fell from his palms onto his elbows, his face pressed against the sheets. 

Every thrust felt so deep, making Hooni moan loudly while drool pooled in his mouth. Soorim reached and pulled Hooni’s hair, leaning forward to capture Hooni’s lips into a sloppy kiss. 

Soorim groaned into Hooni’s mouth as Hooni tightened around him. 

“Ah Hyung, I’m gonna-”  
“I’m cumming Soorim!’  
They both came, Soorim releasing into Hooni’s ass. 

“Holy shit.”  
“Soorim, why are you hard again?”


End file.
